Fray
History 'Early Life' Fray was born as Henry Everette, the son of a poor family who was in debt to many people. Due to this, he was sold after he turned 4 years old to pay off their debts. His buyers decided he was best used as a showpiece and left him in the care of a man named Jameson, a gambler in too much debt to refuse. He taught fray what he was told to: how to keep his trap shut and obey. Jameson used physical and mental abuse as motivators for learning. When Henry was six years of age, he was bought by a rich man (will insert name later) and changed into a shark chimera. His name was also changed to Fray. This was done so he could be stuck in a tube as a showpiece. There was another in the tube with him - another shark chimera named Rip. Rip took fray under his wing, teaching him to read, write, and calculate, as well as some other basic information he thought of. Slave Fighter For two years, fray was a slave meant to look menacing. During that time, his owner made him fight rabid dogs for his guests entertainment. It was in one of these fights that his abilities awoke. Fray killed the dog instead of letting it just toy with him as usual. This was more traumatic than anything else in his life thus far. He had taken a life. The first of many. Fray’s abilities were found out by an underground slave fighting organization and he was bought, separating him from Rip, who would later die due to health problems. For the next eight years, Fray was forced to fight for his life by killing countless others (well over 300). This was his life. Each kill made him care less and less, eventually becoming apathetic to death in general. Sometime during this time he met a young chimera named Kioshi whom he defended from other fighters. Kioshi, along with his companion Nana, were the first people to ever thank him, and this his first taste of compassion. He would remember them, though he never expected to see Kioshi once again at Ravenhold. Escape Soon after Fray became fourteen, he met yet another chimera with abilities named Amanda. After a strained conversation that nearly took to fighting, they decide to team up and escape, an event that was orchestrated by the Necro, an Anti-Hero bent on eradicating the underground organizations around the world. Together with Amanda, fray escapes and surfaces in Knoxville, where the duo is captured by Lasher, who takes Fray in and leaves Amanda in another’s care. Lasher contacts the people he knows and gets Fray and Amanda in Ravenhold on parole, knowing they have potential. Living with Lasher and Vicky Fray lives with Lasher until going to Ravenhold. There he meets Vicky and clashes with her often, losing every match. Despite his love for battle, this infuriates him. He eventually bets her and loses, ending up owing Vicky five favors. At Ravenhold Fray is annoyed and surprised by his reception at Ravenhold. From a little girl with a big dog that is seemingly unafraid of him to a crazy person with explosive power actually injuring him, he’s not sure how to feel. Character Traits Personality Fray is aggressive and spiteful due to years of slavery and abuse. He often mocks people that claim to have rough pasts or those who are cocky, claiming they are nothing but trash. He expects people to hate him or not want to be around him. It’s natural to him. However, this means he is never sure how to react when someone who genuinely cares comes around. He often freezes up and talks simply or might try to antagonize them out of habit when dealing with these types. He does, however, respect people who prove themselves, changing what he calls them. If someone isn’t worth his time, he calls them fresh meat, in reference to the slaves that were sent to die in the arena with no training.Aeveryone else has a ranking. Shark bait, then barracuda, and last shark. If he calls someone shark, he acknowledges they are good. Because of this, he never calls people by name. However, he will break this if he finds someone who he actually likes. Someone like Amanda, who helped him escape, or Kioshi and Nana, whom he knows endured harsher things than him. He loves to fight and the ocean. Both excite him, but the ocean actually calms him down. He even is nicer when he’s near it, due to the fact he respects the ocean greatly. He spends his free time swimming through the ocean, eating fish raw and helping other fish in need. Physical Traits Abilities Powers Fray has mutant powers that manifested during an escape attempt. His skin and organs have become dense to the point of being able to widthstand explosions, falling thousands of feet, heavy gravity, and more. His strength was also enhanced, enabling him to lift a few tons with relative ease. He also has a somewhat accelerated healing factor, though it mostly just assists him in clotting wounds and recovering from dizziness faster. Fray is also a shark chimera. This operation gave his eyes the ability to see very well in the dark and the ability to breathe underwater. He also has webbed toes and fingers to assist with swimming. Added to his enhanced strength, Fray can break speeds of 70mph on the water. Skills and Training Being a pit fighter for most of his life, Fray has the instincts of an extremely skilled fighter. He lacks formal training, but was able to outmaneuver opponents to die off sheer reaction time. His moves are fast and direct. He is often quick to exploit his surroundings and taunt his opponents to keep them from noticing. There are not many that can match his raw fighting abilities without the assistance of other abilities. He has even taken out other bricks with similar strengths to himself. (2 in total) He is fast in the water and often more dangerous, as his chimeric attributes make him able to take his time drowning his opponent. Relationship Family * Parents - Current status is unknown Relationships * Single Friends * Amanda Finn — Another chimera made to fight in the rings. Together they escaped and Fray sees her as a friend. * Lucy Abernathy — An odd girl Fray does not know how to feel about at first. He’s genuinely nice to her, as she’s among the first to not show fear to him or the oceans most feared and seem honest. Others are like this as well, but the innocence of Lucy seems to draw him. Enemies * Other * Feast — A great White shark that Fray pulled a fishhook out of in his first week of school. It seems to like him, possibly due to him being a great white chimera. Feast moves on to other waters before October begins. Story Appearances Fray has yet to Appear in any published Ravenhold stories Trivia * x Category:Character Category:Character by Dethnus Category:Male Category:Chimera Category:Human Chimera Category:Human Category:Super Strength Category:Brick Category:Shark Chimera Category:Cisgender Category:Parahuman Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Syndicate Character Category:Slave Category:Mutant Category:White Category:2016 Freshman Category:Freshman Category:Class 4 of 2016 Category:Pansexual Category:British Category:UK Citizen Category:AMAB Category:Cape Category:Superhero Category:Reformed Villain Category:Battleground Character Category:Alive Category:Inactive Category:From Earth Aleph Category:Single Category:Super Endurance Category:Rapid Healing Category:Xenoform Category:Recommended to Ravenhold Category:Water Breathing Category:Mechanic Club Category:Wilderness Club Category:Paramorph Support Group Category:English Speaker